Wireless communication systems typically include a plurality of user terminals that are used by customers or end users which transmit and receive data from satellites and/or other antennas. For a satellite based communication system, a satellite terminal is typically set up at the user location by a service technician or installer. For example, a user's home may have a satellite dish installed for receiving internet, telephone, and television service, or the like. The satellite dish is installed with associated hardware, such as a transmitter, receiver, modem, router, set-top box, and the like. The service technician configures the terminal for optimal use, for example, by correctly orienting the satellite dish, configuring all settings appropriately, and testing the terminal to ensure it is working properly before leaving the installation.
Typically, when a customer of a satellite communication system has a problem with the service (e.g., service interruption, pixilation, slow internet), the customer calls a customer service hotline and speaks with a customer service representative. The customer service representative may attempt to diagnose the problem and determine if any repair is needed, or determine that the service interruption is caused by weather conditions or a regional service interruption. Statistical measurement data from the satellite terminal may be obtained for analysis to determine if there is a problem. A diagnostic tool may be used by the customer service representative, and using the customer's interaction with the customer service representative and/or statistical measurement data, an initial diagnosis me be determined. However, a diagnostic tool typically provides an initial diagnosis which may lack specificity and/or certainty, which may lead to inefficiencies in repairs.